The Forbbiden Warrior
by Arieous
Summary: First in Legendary Warriors Series.every digimon knows about ten of the legendary warriors, but there are more. Kouji goes blind, A new spirit comes, and so do the Seven Great Demon Lords. My summaries suck. Takouji KouichiOC
1. The prophecy

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DIGIMON! GEEZ!

But I do own the new character that's coming up...

Please excuse any spelling errors since i don't have spell check.

_Italics are either dreams or thoughts..._

Chapter one

_It was a midnight with no stars as a girl with long black hair ran with a severe cut on her right leg, blood dripping down to her shoes as a dark fog created from evil was coming towards her._

_"Give me the key, child of peace, and my master shall not hurt you." The fog boomed_

_"Never shall the ancient Warriors side with __you're__ so-called 'Master'! " she cried, coughing out blood from the pain she had barely __withstanded_

_"Then __i__ must take it by force." __the__ fog was catching up and changed shape so there was only one way to go. __West.__ The girl started suffocating from the gases around the fog and kept running until she saw a sea full of blood, their scarlet waves splashing onto her feet. She turned around to see the fog grab her and she had only the strength for one scream before going unconscious, then fog spoke, insistent in what he spoke:_

_"There will be six_

_With the power to bind two worlds into one._

_The battle for truth from Fire and Light_

_Endurance dying for the one of Darkness_

_Darkness and Peace, Fire and Light_

_And finally a hear__t of ice and __a flashy sport_

_The lake shall run red in the world without data_

_All shall be deleted right in the eyes from the one who knows_

_Royalty returns in seek of revenge_

_And blood will spill from the one with nothing left."_

Kouichi woke up, panting. That was his weirdest and most realistic dream he had ever had. Looking at the forest scenery made him glad that the bloody nightmare wasn't real. He saw everyone else had just woken up. It's been a while since there was such an ordinary day since practicly forever. For a while it seemed like we were back in the Human World, camping instead of a random digimon coming out of thin air and try to kill us. Kouichi saw a blast of darkness not far from where they have camped. _I spoke too soon..._

"Evil Inferno!" Flames began to sprout as a forest fire started. _Oh shoot._ Everybody ran to where the Fire started to see a Lilithmon and a Daemon._ Two __Megas__ before breakfast,_ Kouichi sighed, _this is just what __i__ need_.

"Spirit Evoulution!"

"Agunimon!"

"Lobomon!"

"Lowemon!"

"Kumamon!"

"Kazemon!"

"Beetlemon!"

"Oh isn't this sweet." hissed Lilithmon, "Six of the ten ancient warrior spirits..."

"Phantom Pain!" the mist hit Kazemon as she hit the trunk of a tree.

"AncientKazemon was so much like Angewomon, but I am not letting her spirits live!" Lilthmon went closer to Kazemon, who was stuggling to get back up. Lilthmon then saw Beetlemon charging towards Kazemon.

"Darkness Love!" Lilithmon blew a kiss at Beetlemon, knocking him off. She then looked up at Daemon, "Don't just stand there, you idiot! Scan the data like our master commanded us to do!" Daemon looked at Lilthmon, who was confused at what Lilthmon had said for a few seconds.

"Oh yes!" he exclaimed, just remembering why he was here for. "Evil Inferno!" His attack made the fire intensify.

"Shadow Meteor!" Kouchi attempted to hit Daemon, but to no avail. Of course it hit, but there wasn't that didn't leave a scratch. Daemon laughed evilly at Kouichi's attempt.

"Fool! You think that you're good enough to beatone of the Seven Great Demon Lords!?" He boasted. Lowemon and Lobomon looked at each other.

"Slide Evoulution!"

"Beowulfmon!"

"JagerLowemon!" Agunimon prepared himself for the attack.

"Ebony Blast!"

"Pyro punch!"

"Evil Inferno!" The fire hit Agunimon but JagerLeomon and Beowulfmon dodged it.

"Frozen Hunter!" A wolf-like figure of light came towards Daemon

"Dark Master!" A lion-like figure made up of darkness joined along with the light and hit Daemon right on the head.

"Pyro Tornado!" The fire was added on right after Kouji and Kouichi's attacks.

"Blizzard Blaster!" several snowballs flew to Daemon's head, knocking him off. Kouji could think that there were only two reasons that this was possible, either Daemon was a weak Mega-level Digimon or that they have become stronger gradually and were able to beat off Mega Digimon easier.

"You think that i would let you go this easily?" asked Lilithmon, "Nazar Nail!" Her claws penetrated Kouji's eyes, poisen oozing out of Lilthmon's claws. Kouji screamed at the pain and fell to the floor, returning to human form. Lilthmon laughed, seeing blood dripping from Kouji's eyes. "Aren't I much stronger than you're previous partner, Kari?" A slender girl came up with gothic clothes, and a necklace with the symbol of Lust, her pink eyes blank and emontionless as if she was possesed.

"Yes, you are much better than that weakling Gatomon, even when she digivolves into Magnadramon." The girl replied blankly then she stared at Kouji and smiled evilly. A green energy was glowing around the girl and was asorbed by Lilithmon.

"I knew you always have some lust within you." said Lilthmon, delighted with the green energy from Kari. "Phantom Pain!" the mist blocked everyone else's sight. "We'll see you later and you won't be so lucky..." Lilthmon flew away with Daemon, carrying Kari on her shoulder. The digi-destined returned to normal form staring at Daemon and Lilthmon fly away until they were out of sight. Takuya then remembered what happened to Kouji. He ran to Kouji's side where he could see Kouji breathing heavily, Kouichi running towards Kouji right after. _Please live __Kouji__, please..._ thought Kouichi, wiping out blood from Kouji's face.

"Kouji..." whispered Takuya as Tommy, J.P, and Zoe were catching up. Everyone had one thing in their mind,_This__ is not good..._ they all thought at once, seeing Kouji slowly go unconscious.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My first Digimon fic... and hopefully a good one, sorry the chapter's kinda short, but I'm in 5th grade! I shoudn't have said that.

R&R people!


	2. Blinded

Yay! Chapter two!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DIGIMON OMG! WHAT IS WITH THESE DISCLAIMERS! ALL IT DOES IS WASTE SPACE!

Chapter 2

Kouichi wet Kouji's head slightly, trying his best to keep Kouji well. Takuya looked at Kouichi's grave face. His mood seemed to reflect like a mirror facing the light.

"Kouichi, we should move Kouji back to camp where it's safer." Takuya attempted to break the moment of silence. He saw Kouichi shake his head without looking away from his brother. He picked up Kouji and put him on Kouichi's back in a piggy-back style and slowly walked to the camp, trying carefully to try not to shake Kouji in any way.

"Come on guys, let's go back to camp!" shouted Kouichi, trying to hide his emotions. Zoe and Tommy closely followed, J.P dragging along in the back with firewood and some food. The walk back to the camp was silent, and the usual atmosphere of joy seemed to change in an instant. Blood kept dripping from Kouji's eyes, and his hands seemed to cool slightly. _Come on Kouji__…_ thought Kouichi, laying Kouji on the ground, wiping out some of the blood. He just stared at Kouji for a moment. "You guys get food, I'll stay here." He touched Kouji's cool hand. Zoe came forward to Kouichi.

"I'll stay here too if you want." She said, touching Kouichi on the shoulder, and noticed Kouichi almost flinched from the gentle touch.

"Thanks Zoe, if anyone attacks us, we'll need more than me to stop it." Kouichi turned trying to smile, just to be polite.

* * *

_"__I told you, give me the key!__"__ shouted a Beelzemon in front of a girl__'__s face, __"__I said GIVE ME IT!!!__"__ Kouji then noticed the girl had been cha__ined by her wrists and ankles __with a deep __scratch__ on her leg._

_"__What makes you think __I__ have it?__"__ replied the girl with confidence. T__h__e Beelzemon grabbed a gun and pointed it to__ the girl__'__s neck, __"__Give up Serena Nonaka, __I__ know everything about you now GIVE ME THE KEY!!!!!__"__ He pressed the gun closer to the girl._

_"__H-how do you know my name..?__"__ wheezed the girl. Beelzemon smiled__ in a __'__Your-damn-lucky-you__'__re-not-dead__'__ smile._

_"__You__'__re lucky I__'__m not blasting you and actually be able to have a conversation with me.__"__ He then frowned, __"__My master wants you alive, and he __doesn't__ give __Digimon__ OR humans mercy every day. He barely let me live once. But there are some things you don__'__ need to know, Serena Harmony Nonaka.__"__H__issing at the name with disgust. Serena__'__s eyes widened._

_"__You bastard!__"__She shouted, spitting at __Beelzemon__. Beelzemon gritted his teeth hard._

_"__Oh really,__"__ taunted Beelzemon, __"__give me the key unless you want your little rookie scanned and used against you.__"__ He brought an __unconscious__ Lunamon with scars on her forehead; her fractal code showing out._

_"__LUNAMON!__"__She__ shouted, trying to reach Lunamon, only to choke from the chains. Beelzemon laughed_

_"__You__'__re as easy to fool as you were to defeat. Now where__'__s the key, girl?__"_

_S__erena grunted, __"__All right, __you need the Pure spirit of Light and Darkness and my Pure spirit which I __DON__'__T HAVE, and combine it with the X-Antibody.__"__S__he blurted.__ "__But the Pure Spirits have been hidden before the Ancient W__arriors came from their Digi-egg__, and you__'__ll never find them, or the X-Antibody.__"__ Beelzemon threw Lunamon and Serena caught the rookie with her hands. __Lunamon__'__s eyes opened up slightly, as if they were slits._

_"__Serena, you didn__'__t need to do that. I could still return as a Digi-egg from that and things__…__ would__'__ve been like before.__"__ Lunamon coughed. __S__erena stroked Lunamon__'__s forehead where the scar came from, tears rolling from her eyes. Beelzemon just looked at the two with disgust. He got a needle from an Impmon and stabbed it at Serena__'__s arm. Serena screamed._

_"__Thanks, now __I__ shall have one of the __twelve__ spirits and now __I__ shall get the key for my master.__"__ Beelzemon chuckled and left as Serena fell unconscious._

_"__Serena? SERENA!!!__"__ Shouted Lunamon, the digimon__'__s claws slightly pressed onto the girl__'__s face, trying to shake Serena back to her gentle, __but shy self. __"__AncientGarurumon and AncientSphinxmon, hear my prayer. Help Serena, the holder of the eleventh spirit__…"__ she prayed._

Three silent, awkward days passed since the Demon Lords incident. Kouichi touched Kouji's forehead as Takuya watched, when they both noticed Kouji twitch. Kouichi gasped and Takuya's eyes widened.

"Kouji?" asked Takuya, "Kouji, can you hear me?" Kouji opened his eyes with dried blood encrusted right next to his eyelashes. He turned his head around, as if all was dark, not noticing Kouichi's or Takuya. _Something__'__s not right here__…_ he thought.

"Lilithmon! Where are you and what did you do with Takuya!?" Kouji shouted. Then Takuya noticed, Kouji's eyes were just staring in the distance without emotions as if he were blind. _No it can__'__t be__…_ Takuya stared at Kouji, _He can__'__t be blinded, can he? What are we supposed to do with the holder of the Spirits of Light, blinded?_ Takuya turned to see Kouichi, almost speechless.

"Kouji, it's me, Kouichi! Lilithmon escaped three days ago!" Kouichi said, hoping that his brother didn't forget him out of all things to forget. Kouji just stared at the sky, speechless.

"K-Kouichi…" Kouji staggered, "What time of day is it?" Kouichi was looking at Kouji, dumbfounded.

"It's midday. Why did you ask?" asked Kouichi

"I-I can't see anything, Kouichi…" tears started to come out of Kouji's eyes, washing out some blood. Takuya couldn't close his mouth. It was almost impossible to find Kouji in tears. Kouichi held Kouji's hand, "How am I supposed to live like this if I can't see?"

"That doesn't mean you're blind forever." Kouichi tried his best to reassure Kouji.

"Yeah, but until then, I can't do anything but just sit around, and end up falling off a cliff when I try to walk around." Kouji looked down at the floor. Kouichi tapped him by the shoulder.

"C'mon, try to look at the bright side."

"What, that I'm not deaf too?"

"That, and you're not dead." Takuya decided that he should try to step forward.

"Are you sure you can't see anything? Absolutely nothing?" asked Takuya.

"Positive." Kouji bit his lip.

"Then, how did you know I was here?" Takuya asked out of curiosity.

"Fire." Replied Kouji, "I could feel fie so I guessed you would be nearby, and Kouichi's darkness made me think that that was Lilithmon or Daemon." Kouji's mood changed from bad to worse, "Sorry Kouichi."

"So you felt the power of the Spirits?" Kouichi asked.

"I guess so. I can't really describe it, it's like seeing, but different." Kouji sighed and Kouichi knew he was thinking about something, and just sat there until Takuya was away from hearing distance.

"Give it up, Kouji. What are you thinking about?" Kouichi said automatically. Kouji stared at Kouichi in a way that anyone who looked at Kouji at first sight would've thought that Kouji had perfect eyesight.

"It's not that important." He said silently. Kouichi looked at him with disbelief.

"If it was, you wouldn't take it so seriously. I know you enough to see if something's bugging you." Said Kouichi ,"Now, what is it?"

"Just a dream about this girl with a scar on her leg. But dreams are dreams, right?" Kouji confessed.

"Wait, tell me more about that dream."

"Well…" Kouji hesitated for a moment. Telling these things weren't familiar to Kouji. "We'll there was this slender black-haired girl chained by her wrists and ankles and there was this Mega Digimon that looked like a gangster trying to force her about where some key was. And then there was some bunny-like Digimon, and then that girl said something about three pure spirits with some type of Antibody… and well, I can't remember." Explained Kouji. Kouichi just nodded. _It__'__s sort of like my dream, let__'__s just hope it__'__s not true__…_

xxx

Chapter two's finished!

What Beelzemon said to Serena before giving Lunamon was from The Titan's Curse by Rick Riordan, when Artemis chose to hold the sky to keep Annabeth from dying.

R&R!


	3. We finally meet

Wow. I thought this was going to be another failure, but I guess not…

I hate doing this but it is necessary. Picks up sign

Sign: I DON'T OWN DIGIMON, I ONLY OWN SERENA HARMONY NONAKA! AND HER LAST NAME IS NONAKA FOR A REASON, BUT I'M NOT TELLING!

* * *

Thanks to **Rubberman2025, Yuki****'****s Little Girl, **and **jonter** for the reviews

* * *

Chapter 3

_Serena __opened her eyes to __spot others in either chains, or tied by a rope made up of evil darkness.__ She could see a blond boy slowly wake up__ with bruises all around him and a Tsunomon next to him. His face was smeared with blood as if it was war face paint, his hair worn out like old socks a size too small from the lack of hair gel. Serena checked to see if she herself had been chained or tied up. Nothing. There was __absolutely__ nothing that could keep her from escaping __except__ a prison room with a window big enough for her to crawl through if __she squeezed hard enough. She stood up, holding Moonmon who was at her lap, unconscious. There were two bars made from the evil type of darkness spread widely enough for her to escape._

_"__This must be a trick__…"__ She said softly to herself, trying not to get any attention, especially if there were any __guard__ Digimon around, hiding. Serena reached into her pocket to find a __turquoise__ orb of energy. __"__Use this in only a time of a proph__ecy and need__…"__ she said remembering something that a Kuzuhamon had said to her. _This would be a good time to use this, but what would it do?_T__hought Serena, gazing at the orb__'__s pure energy. _I need to do this quick… Do. Don't. Do. Don't. Do…Do._ She raised the orb high up in the sky and spoke a spell which has been banned since the Ancient Warriors died and have become a legend. __"__Of Water, Ice, Fire, and wood. Of Thunder, Wind, Earth, and Steel. Of Light, Darkness, Peace, and __Destiny__. Come into a dragon of one and finish the task with the silence of still water.__"__ (A/N: I suck at making spells, but this is the best __I__ can do.__The orb flashed and turned into a Dragon spirit, waiting for __its__ master__'__s orders. __"__Get me out of the Kingdom of Darkness.__"__T__he dragon picked Serena and Moonmon and passed through the window __effortlessly__ without a sound. __"__I__'__m free__…"__ the voice seemed to echo through the silent skies, even though it was a whisper. But the dragon was uneasy, as if doom is arriving. Then, to Serena__'__s surprise, it spoke._

_"__There will be six__…"__ said the __dragon;__"__with the power to bind two worlds into one__…"__ the voice haunted Serena as if it were a nightmare._

_"__The prophecy__…__ it__'__s coming, and soon.__"__T__he words went through her mouth in a bumpy tone, as if there would be a flat tire if her voice went any more out of tune._

Kouichi flashed opened his eyes. _It__'__s her again__…_ he thought, panting. _Why does this have to happen again?_

"Morning Kouichi." Kouichi twitched at Kouji's voice. He turned to see Kouji's back facing towards him. He then sighed in relief.

"Oh morning Kouji." Replied Kouichi, who was stretching out his arms and legs.

"Something wrong Kouichi?" asked Kouji, "And tell me the truth instead of an 'It's nothing' or 'it's none of your business." Kouichi looked at Kouji; his hair wasn't tied up yet and was hanging down through his shoulders so that people who looked at Kouji at first sight would've thought he was a girl.

"Just a dream about that girl you had a dream about yesterday." He said back reluctantly to his brother. Kouji turned around, in shock.

"Do you think those dreams have a purpose?" asked Kouji.

"I don't know. If they do, what would they be? I mean they showed Digimon and humans we don't even know."

"Do you think that they may be actual people and Digimon? Maybe all this is what already happened to some people or what is to come." Kouichi pondered about this for a moment. If all these dreams are true, why would only he and Kouji experience it? Kouichi stood up and started heading out the tent.

"C'mon, you should get ready. Unless you need help to find things." Suggested Kouichi.

"I'm fine, you go ahead. I just need time to think." Kouichi left the tent to feel the new in the grass as sunrise was coming up. _Wow, did __I__ really wake up that early?_ Kouichi looked at the lake's colors that are impossible to paint from its changing motion and shades of each and every color. He took a deep breath and for a split second, he could've sworn he saw the lake full of newly spilled scarlet blood. _I must be seeing things, __it__ has to be. Is it?_ Kouichi saw Kouji walk out of the camp and feel the grass with his hands.

"So I guess we woke up real early, unless there was a rainstorm today." Said Kouji._W__ow, he got used to the blindness so easily._ He smiled, _it's__ like he was born like that. At least it __doesn't__ bother him, __I__ hope._

"Yeah, the sun didn't fully rise up yet." Kouichi's smile turned into a frown, "It's too bad you can't see it, Kouji."

"It's okay; I never really liked sunrises, just sunsets." Kouichi looked at Kouji's face. There was a hint of longing in his eyes, even though he couldn't see through them, but Kouichi could still read Kouji's expression easily. Kouichi looked back at the lake and took a deep breath of fresh air and exhaled it slowly. Finally there's some peace at the campsite.

The bushes moved uneasily and Kouichi turned around to see a Digimon like no other they have ever seen. The Digimon was like a human/dragon with turquoise scales and long, smooth black hair. She had feathered wings and black gloves which matches her black dress with blue waves at the bottom. Yet something was different about her than most Digimon Kouji and Kouichi have met through their journey in the Digital World. To Kouji, he felt a feeling of fear from her, as if she were a fugitive running from the biggest mob in the world. _I__ wonder what made that __Digimon__ scared like __hell._ To Kouichi, the Digimon was scarred at her legs and arms, and her gloves were starting to show the red liquid everyone needs. Blood. To both of their surprise, she did not notice either of the twins and was destroying everything around her. Every blast destroyed dozens of trees and bushes, leaving nothing but dusty, barren land. _Wow, she__'__s not even taking time to breath._ Kouichi grabbed his D-Tector from his pockets.

"Spirit Evolution!"

"Lowemon!"

The Digimon turned her head to where Lowemon and Kouji stood. Unfortunately for Kouji, he left his D-Tector inside the tent.

"So the spirit of Darkness dares to battle Cresantmon." She said, "How interesting for a situation like this to happen. Come on. Show me what you got, or are you scared?" Somehow, Cresantmon's taunting worked on Kouichi easily.

"Shadow Meteor!" a ball of darkness shot at Cresantmon, but was caught by her hand and was absorbed.

"You think you can beat me that easily, did you?" Cresantmon shook her finger from side to side. Her gloves then formed into a sword with darkness circling around it. "Purity Slash!" As Lowemon felt the pain, he felt the darkness he uses for his attacks. He fell down in defeat, barely holding onto his Spirit form. Cresantmon came forward with a dark look in her face. "I'm not going to have anyone get the key, not if it will destroy all worlds!" Cresantmon grabbed Lowemon and slammed him against the trunk repeatedly until Kouichi went back to his human form, he glared at Cresantmon's foggy emerald eyes and watched her reaction when she looked at Kouichi to see him as an actual human being.

"We're not her for any key!" Kouichi shot back at Cresantmon, "We don't even know about any stupid key for any stupid thing!" But Cresantmon ignored what Kouichi said and grabbed him by the shirt.

"Who are you?" she commanded, "If you're one of the Seven Demon Lords servants, you're doomed, boy." Kouichi could feel his nose bleed slightly, and was going down to his lips and to Cresantmon's arm.

"I'm not one of the Seven Demon Lord's servants. Why? Because they blinded my brother that's why!" Kouichi shouted back in anger. He turned around to find Kouji walking to him and Cresantmon. There was a look of surprise in his face.

"Y-you…" Kouji turned his head to Cresantmon, "You're that girl from the dream." Kouichi looked at Cresantmon at shock. _She__'__s the one in those dreams? That__'__s impossible! Cresantmon__'__s a __Digimon__ and that girl was human, aren__'__t they? She does look somewhat familiar in a way__…_ A rustling sound came from behind the few bushes that were left in this side of the forest. A Lunamon came stumbling soon.

"Serena, please stop this!" the Lunamon's tears trickled through her eyes, "Don't let the potion that Beelzemon used control you! Those guys aren't going to hurt you, they're the ones chosen to hold the Spirits of Light and Darkness!"

xxx

Wow, that chapter actually took a while. Darn, I need a cliffe!

Read and Review people!


	4. Reincarnation

Fourth chapter will come after the disclaimer

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, if I did, why would I even be on fanfiction let alone write on it?

* * *

Chapter 4

Kouichi looked at the Lunamon at shock. _Holy shit, my dreams were true._ The thoughts in his head cursed at Cresantmon. Looking at the size of Cresantmon, she had to be a Champion level, but her power was much stronger, like the power of one of the Legendary Warriors…

"Who are you anyway?" asked Kouichi.

"None of your business, unless you truly are the one who holds the spirit of Darkness." Cresantmon said, staring at Kouichi's eyes to see if he's in some sort of spell.

"And how can I prove that?" Kouji stared at the two, even though he couldn't see, but the aura made it easy for him to know what was going on. Cresantmon took out an orb which seemed to slowly suck up anything around it.

"This orb was made by AncientSphinxmon himself before he died, giving up the rest of his energy to AncientGarurumon. Only his reincarnation can survive its pure darkness." She threw the orb up and down.

"Then how are you holding it?" said Kouichi, who had just wiggled himself out of Cresantmon's grip, though she didn't mind.

"I mean, if I were to trap anybody else in this orb, they will die, including me and even the whole Digital world. Why? Because this orb is one of the only two things made of pure darkness. The other is the Pure Spirit of Darkness, but enough said, I might as well do it to you anyway, because if you're not AncientSphinxmon's reincarnation, you'll just die like hundreds of others who have been trapped there." _Reincarnation? W__h__at the heck? Oh well, __I__ can control the Spirits of Darkness, __I__ can go through that orb._ Kouichi spoke to himself in his mind.

"If that's true, try to trap me in there, I want to see you try. But under one condition." He replied.

"What is it?" Cresantmon asked anxiously, obviously she couldn't wait to trap Kouichi in the orb.

"You don't attack anything or anyone while I'm in that orb, especially Kouji." Cresantmon turned to Kouji and around her.

"Deal, now let's get this started already." Cresantmon put the orb next to Kouichi's forehead. He shivered for a moment and then let the chill go all around him. Kouichi expected a ton of words spill from Cresantmon's mouth so that the orb could take effect but she only said these four words: "Orb of Darkness, activate!" Kouichi closed his eyes tightly as he felt the darkness pull him in. If Kouichi was like most people, he would be panicking right now, but he was fearless, he actually felt comfy as he went inside the orb. After a couple of minutes, Kouichi finally opened his eyes out of curiosity. The inside of the orb was nothing like the outside, The area around him was like a temple with a statue of AncientSphinxmon with a huge symbol of Darkness carved out on the back wall. _Who knew the inside of an orb would be a temple for AncientSphinxmon_ thought Kouichi. Darkness then flashed from the statue, as AncientSphinxmon rose from the statue.

"Hello Kouichi Kimura, or should I say myself." The Digimon's voice was deep but gentle and soothing, at least to Kouichi.

"What do you mean? I can't be you, if I am, how can you be there?" Kouichi asked, but AncientSphinxmon only shook his head.

"I am only an illusion to the real AncientSphinxmon. Here let me explain all this while you're still here." The Digimon illusion the cleared his throat before he went on, "You know already about how we sealed Lucemon, right? Well, before that battle, an Oracle told us that after the battle with Lucemon, we will have to be reincarnated for evils that are yet to come. She then gave us a choice to be reincarnated into a human or Digimon. AncientGreymon, AncientGarurumon, AncientKazemon, AncientBeetlemon, AncientMegatheriumon, and I have chosen our reincarnations to be human while AncientMermaimon, AncientTrojaimon, AndcientVolcamon, and AncientWisemon decided their reincarnations to be Digimon. And so you, Takuya, Kouji, Zoe, J.P, Tommy, Ranamon, Arbormon, Grumblemon, and Mercurymon have been born. But that Oracle only predicted things to happen with the human reincarnations, while the Digimon reincarnations have been scanned while they were corrupted. That's what legends _said_. There are actually two more, the warrior of Peace and the warrior of Destiny, Ancientdramon and AncientFalcomon. They have been banished because they do not own any land in the digital world and do not have an element. Those two have been erased from history by AncientGreymon, AncientBeetlemon, AncientKazemon, and AncientMegatheriumon. AncientGarurumon and I tried to stop them, and the rest didn't mind."

"So there are actually twelve Ancient Warriors…" said Kouichi.

"Yes, but they too have been reincarnated into humans, I know so. I can feel Ancientdramon's knowledge and peacefulness and AncientFalcomon's will and humbleness." Kouichi looked at the illusion that seems so real._ So there are two more legendary warriors__…__ Hopefully they__'__re on our side._ Kouichi then thought of Cresantmon, her power was stronger than most Digimon at her level. _Maybe_ _she can be one of the other two legendary warriors, but if she is, that would probably mean one more legendary warrior enemy. What about the last one then?_Kouichi looked at the door that leads out from the temple. He could hear little snippets of Cresantmon and Kouji outside the orb.

"Me…five others with spirits…Lobomon…him…Lowemon…destined by Ophanimon…D-Tector from phone…Kouji…" Kouichi heard from Kouji.

"Impossible…me… spirit….Serena…Lunamon partner…Ancientdramon…Liar…" came from Cresantmon. Kouichi turned to the illusion, which was slowly fading away.

"That Cresantmon… she's the…" that was the last words that Kouichi had heard from the illusion before the whole temple blanked out and a light came from the distance. Kouichi sprinted towards the light, hoping that that's the way out of the orb.

Cresantmon was tossing the orb again when the orb stopped in midair and in a flash Kouichi came out alive. Cresantmon gasped, never did anyone had the foolishness to go in the orb in their own free will AND survive the darkness in the orb. Kouji just smiled, glad that Kouichi has proven the dragon Digimon wrong.

"I have two questions for you Cresantmon." Kouichi said to Cresantmon, "One, are you human and two, are you the reincarnation of Ancientdramon, the Ancient Warrior of Peace?" Kouji listened to this with amusement as he felt Cresantmon's feeling of surprise. The Digimon sighed, and a blue cocoon of data formed around her until she came out as a long black-haired girl with a scar on her right leg.

"Yes I am human Kouichi." She said, "And I am Serena Nonaka, the reincarnation of Ancientdramon, sworn to keep the digital world in balance. And why do you want to know about that, the reincarnation of AncientSphinxmon? You're one of the ones who banished me and AncientFalcomon in our past life and erased us from history. It would have been better if the digital world knew about Ancientdramon and AncientFalcomon so that Ophanimon could've had more helpers. But nooo, we have been driven away just because of the fact that we don't actually use an element." She said with each word getting colder than the last one.

"I wasn't one of the ones that driven out Ancientdramon and AncientFalcomon long ago!" Kouichi protested back to Serena, "When I was AncientSphinxmon, I tried to keep you from getting banished, and so did Kouji in his last life as AncientGarurumon!" Serena drew back a step, hatred in her eyes.

"You may have tried to prevent that from happening, but you never did it!" she drew out a D-Tector of her own, which was turquoise in the inside and black on the outside. "Now the Digital World has to face the Seven Great Demon Lords, AND the Lord of the shadows is coming back crazier than last time!"

"Lord of the shadows?" both Kouji and Kouichi asked.

"Well, duh! He was the crazy guy who made Lucemon become evil in the first place!" Serena spit out. Lunamon stepped forward, tired of the argument.

"Please stop this!" the rookie Digimon yelled," If none of you get along, there shall be a duel!"

"Lunamon! That means two against one, unless you want the blind boy to battle you." Kouji gave out a death glare. Kouichi stepped up to Serena, who was slightly taller than him.

"I'll battle you then, one on one. Right here, right now."

* * *

And that concludes Chapter four.

I might not update in any story for a long while, because I'm planning on making a fantasy novel that includes Serena as a half-dragon half-human.

R&R


End file.
